


Here and Now

by JadeDD13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Zayn Malik, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDD13/pseuds/JadeDD13
Summary: Louis, a broken omega, has been forced to view himself and others of his gender as nothing but useless and weak. Being owned and stripped of his identity, Louis struggles to even remember a time where he was truly happy. The ever-encompasing loneliness that plagues him day and night leads to his struggling with having any faith in the future. His dreams of finding love and raising a family are all but vanished.However, the sudden arrival of the alluring pirate Harry makes Louis question everything he believed to be true. Will this alpha with the wayward curls (and arguably the most beautiful eyes that Louis has ever seen) be the reason his faith in the future is restored?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swim In The Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677141) by [whoknows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknows/pseuds/whoknows). 



> This is my first ever fic. Be kind. Enjoy. 
> 
> Additional Warnings:  
> This is a fic that deals directly with sexual assault and rape. The story revolves around piracy and general violence. This includes: blood, minor character death, drinking, self-harm. These may change but for now that is what we're dealing with. 
> 
> Other than those things, it would be good to clearly state that the history and fight scenes are completely inaccurate.

The moon was high in the sky and the waves were brutally slapping against the sides of the ship. The wind swept the ship further onward and the occupants went about their everyday chores uninterrupted. Harry scrutinised the scroll in front of him, his gaze flicking back and forth over the words for, what felt like, the millionth time. His hair blew with the wind and caused the curls to blow in front of his face. The floorboards creaked and the moon's glow illuminated the white sails.   
“Captain?” Harry was startled out of his daydream and looked over to see his first mate hovering near him. The man had black hair that artfully fell in front of his eyes and a smile that was crooked and lopsided. Zayn had been Harry’s longest friend and he referred to him as his brother and key confident. The years had been tough on the both of them but they always remained by each other's side. They were together when they both presented; Harry as an alpha at the age of nine and Zayn as a beta at the age of eleven. They joined their first crew together shortly after Zayn was disowned for presenting as a Beta instead of an Alpha. Zayn had even stuck by Harry’s side when he had finally managed to own his first ship and gather his own crew at the age of 19. Both (now at the age of 24) couldn’t imagine life without one another. 

Harry smiled and beckoned Zayn over with his hand. “I’m just going over the plans one last time.” he sighed, pushing his hair away from his face one last time. Zayn fondly looked over at his brother and sighed exasperatedly.   
“Here” he muttered pulling a piece of fabric out of his pocket. Harry rolled his eyes but crouched down nonetheless. Zayn muttered under his breath something that sounded suspiciously like “lanky alphas” but continued to fastest the now fashioned bandanna into Harry’s hair, brushing the stray curls away from his face. Harry smiled widely at his friend displaying both dimples and received an eye roll in return.

“Just thought I’d let you know that the crew are becoming restless.” Zayn said lowering his voice even though nobody was around. Harry merely grunted in response and began searching through the papers once again.   
“Tell them we’ll be docking in three days, if that. We’re close to Jeff’s.” Both men tensed at the name but neither said anything.   
“Really? I didn’t realise we were that close.” Zayn said mildly surprised. They’d been travelling for four months but time whilst at sea seemed to lose it’s meaning. Harry merely smiled ruefully and averted his gaze back to the table.   
“I might announce it at dinner tonight, if what you say is true. Might lift people’s spirits.“ Harry muttered. Zayn put a hand on Harry’s back and bent down to look at the plans as well.   
“Might be a good idea. I’m going to go for a nap I had the early shift this morning” Zayn said stifling a yawn. Harry hummed and looked over his shoulder at his brother, eyes darting over his face in worry. Zayn smiled and kissed Harry’s cheek.   
“Im fine, just tired is all” Zayn said. Harry smiled not seeming convinced but let it go anyway.   
“Alright and say hello to Liam and Niall for me. Remover to come down for dinner” He said.   
Zayn smiled and replied “Sure thing Captain” before turning and walking away.   
“Remember to rest!” Harry called to Zayn’s retreating form getting a wave in response. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After turning the handle of the door to drag his feet towards his bed Zayn registered the sweet scent of his omega and the alluring smell of his alpha. Blinking blearily Zayn glanced towards the bed and couldn’t help but smile adoringly at the sight that met him. Niall was curled tightly around himself, his blonde hair hanging around his head like a halo and soft sighs leaving his parted lips on every exhale. Liam was curled around him, his arm securely wrapped around the omega’s middle, deep breaths causing his chest to fall and deflate with every exhale. His muscular form seemed to dwarf Niall even further and his brown hair curled at the nape of his neck. Zayn crawled onto the bed, trying carefully not to wake either of his mates in the process. His attempts, however, appeared to be unsuccessful. 

“Zayn?” a horse voice whispered as blue eyes blearily blinked up at the beta. Zayn continued onto the bed and situated himself behind the omega, wrapping his own arm around the small boy.   
“Shh, darling. Just going to bed. Go back to sleep” He hummed, gently rubbing his hand on the boy’s stomach; something that usually gets the boy to sleep. Niall hummed and turned over to chastely kiss the beta on the lips before snuggling back in between the two hulking figures. 

A deep sense of contentment washed over Zayn as he gazed at his family. Liam’s deep breathing had been uninterrupted and Niall’s constant purring filled Zayn with an immense sense of pride and accomplishment. Their mating had not been easy and they had faced many obstacles in order to get to this point. The constant judgement that they faced for both an Alpha and a Beta to be involved in a mating was something that they still had to deal with. However, moments like this, where they were simply allowed to be and act how they wanted made everything worthwhile. 

Zayn’s weariness returned and with the intoxicating scent of both his alpha and omega surrounding him he felt his eyes fluttering closed. A deep rumbling voice sounded into the empty room and Zayn couldn't help but jump a little bit; “Go to sleep now Zayn.”   
Zayn looked towards his alpha and his eyes were still closed but there was a prominent smirk on his lips. With a huff, and an amused snort from Niall, Zayn laid back down. With Liam’s reassurance and Niall’s body curled in front of him Zayn closed his eyes, the rocking motion of the sea lulling him into unconsciousness.


End file.
